(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser for operation by one hand or two hands, and more particularly, to a resistance adjustable rotational exerciser.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional rotational exerciser is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally comprises a body 1 and two rotary members 2, wherein the body 1 has two rings 10 and two links 11 are connected between the two rings 10. The two rotary members 2 are rotatably located within the rings 10 and each rotary member 2 has a handle 20 so that the user holds the handles 20 by two hands and rotate or twist the rotary members 2, or the user holds one handle 20 and swings the exerciser to perform Tai-chi actions or boxing actions. By the actions, the muscles of the arms and the joints of the hands are exercised.
However, the two rotary members 2 are rotatable in the rings 10 of the body 1 so that every user can only get the same result when using the exerciser, and this does not meet different requirements from different users. Some users want to exercise with higher resistance and some do not.
The present invention intends to provide a resistance adjustable rotational exerciser to meet the resistance requirements from different users.